Inaudible Cry
by saigyoji
Summary: AllenxKanda feudal based have fun wrote this after after finshing my dojin -Saigyoji


Inaudible Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga and I never will Im just happy to 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　write about it　　　　　　　　　 write about it

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Saigyoji

"Father I do not have time for such trivial matters!" Allan growled while trying to ignore the human male whimpering at his feet.   "Son, you have fought long and hard. Your body is tense and strained. It has been months since you have released your stress, and I fear that I must insist. You _will_ take this man to your bed, I prepared him too your liking is he not。But I do know you _will_ release some of this tension! "It is not an option,"　the elder Mana replied in a voice of cool steel. His adopted son was such a dedicated warrior. He seemed to breathe war through his very soul, but Mana new that every good soldier needed to take a break from the harsh realities of war. Every male needed to feel something soft, warm, and inviting, just to keep their sanity amidst the cold hard world of death and destruction. Allen knew he could not win so he walked to his room in silence， the man close behind him

Once inside the spacious enclosure he tossed him to the pile of pillows spread about the floor. He stalked over to the table in the corner and poured two cups of sake. He walked over and sat next to the calm male and handed him a cup. "Drink." He demanded.   He downed his portion in one smooth gulp and resigned himself to studying this man who was to share his bed tonight. He was very lovely, he could not deny that, and he had the most unusual eye color for a human that he had ever seen. A dark sparkling blue, shimmering with a dark gaze. He had long dark lashes that matched his equally long blue hair. It was wavy, not straight, like that of most people you see in Japan. His skin was pale and smooth, and his tiny hands had long slender fingers tipped with perfectly manicured nails. He was obviously not some ordinary field hand, for his body did not portray any of the hardships of such a mundane life.  "What is your name Allen asked?" huh…Why? （Why do need to know my name?) It is of no was of no consequence to you?" His purpose was to please him; he wondered why he wanted to know his name. Kanda … my name is Yu Kanda replied the man in an intense yet sweet tempered voice.    Allen leaned close to him and inhaled deeply .He smelled of clean line, and he was draped in a royal blue silk coverlet, which he clutched to herself like a lifeline. His father must have had him prepared. He inwardly growled at the pompous old fool for taking this matter into his hands and making these decisions for him.  "Tell me, Kanda, what was your occupation before your capture?" Allen was curious.  "Occupation, my lord? I... I had one. A sorcerer to some a witch to many." Kanda replied in a shaky voice. He was scared, but the sake, as well as his calm line of questioning, was helping to soothe his nerves a little. He reeked of arrogance and royalty, and so far his demeanor was as cold as ice, but he was not treating him badly so far, and for that she was thankful. Allen stood and retrieved another cup of sake. He was never one to take a sex by force. He simply never had to do so. All of his life　they had　dropped to their backs and spread their legs freely for him. This was a very distasteful situation. He sighed deeply and then downed another cup. He could feel the warm liquid slide smoothly down his throat and into his belly where it pooled and gathered in his loins. His stomach was flat and smooth and he followed the plane to the apex of his thighs. His eyes followed downward to the sensual flare of his womanly hips and well-toned thighs, down to his shapely legs, ending at his tiny feet covered in little slippers. He growled at the sight as he felt his manhood harden.   Kanda nearly screamed when he growled at him. He watched his eerie, catlike, golden eyes move slowly over his every curve. Kanda cringed when he stepped forward, and began to disrobe. This was it. He was going to take away his innocence. This being of ungodly beauty with a heart of ice and darkness.   Allen could smell her fear, and raised a delicate brow when his miko power spiked. The energy sizzled and popped around him, moving against his skin in an almost erotic fashion. It wasn't strong enough to hurt; it simply felt like a warm caress. Did he even know what he was doing to him? He stepped closer, and released the tie on his hakama. The silk pants pooled at his feet and he stepped free. He was still looking away, as if by doing so it would remove her from his presence. He smirked at that; for there was no way that he would let Kanda escape him now. Her scent flooded the room, and though it was human, he found it strangely appealing. Knowing that he was a hime of royal blood, helped to ease the fact that he was mortal. At least he wasn't some common trollop.   Allen released the tie holding his loincloth and let it fall to the floor. He enjoyed the soft flush that covered his face and chest. It gave a rosy hue to his cheeks and made his innocence that much more appealing.   Kanda came forward, kneeling on her bent legs, and touched the godly creature before her. His body was hard, and chiseled with well-toned muscle. His lean and pale, and marked with beautiful artwork in the form of magenta strips over his hips and thighs. He reached up, with shaking hands, and touched the tips of his fingers to one of those strips. She gasped when she heard his sharp intake of breath.   His small delicate fingers were feather soft against his hot flesh. Kanda's gentle touch sent a searing ache into his burning loins. He felt himself harden further. This was different than any encounter that he ever had with a male. He took what wanted and received his attentions with force. This tiny onna would never survive such an encounter. He would have to take care to not damage his tender flesh during their coupling.   Kanda again reached for him, and allowed his hand to slide over the stripe. It was smooth, and perfect, just like the rest of him. He looked up to his face, and met his golden eyes, which were watching her with open lust and fascination. His hair pooled around his body, almost to the floor. It was white, and shimmered, like a pearl in the morning sun. He was too beautiful for words. So beautiful, in fact, that he could almost forget that this creature was his tormentor his rapist.   "More. _Feel me_," Allen purred, as his tiny hands flittered over his flesh. Kanda was touching him, tracing his chest, over his stomach and down his thighs. He held his gaze through every movement, and he wondered if he found him that captivating, or if he were using that as an excuse to avoid him? It throbbed with need.   "Kanda, kiss me," he asked.   Kanda eyes grew wide, and tears began to stream down h胃s lovely cheeks. The smell of his anguish twisted his cold heart. "Do not cry!" he snapped in frustration. He hated to see tears. He squeaked and held his breath as he quickly wiped at his eyes.Ｈe looked away for a moment, gathering his composure, and then turned to him again. He then felt compelled to do something that was totally out of character, and before he knew it, his hand moved against his cheek. She leaned into it, as if it were a welcome comfort. How odd. "This Allen will not harm you, Kanda." he nodded, just slightly, in acceptance and rubbed his face against his hand. His very large, deadly claw tipped, hand.   He reached down and pulled him up and against his chest. He molded to him perfectly, and he wondered at the sensation. How could a human make him feel this way? He inhaled sharply when he felt his fingers splay over his chest and begin a caressing pattern. He held her slender form and traced his hand over her smooth soft flesh, intrigued by the appearance of tiny little bumps over his skin. He shivered and sighed in a soft moan that drove his blood to a fury. He fought to maintain control of the beast that wanted to throw him down and take his prize. He smoothed his hand over her hips and cupped his small body in his palms. He enjoyed the surprised gasp that he made. His innocence was like a breath of fresh air. Kanda insecurity like the fresh morning dew. His large blue eyes flashed full of emotion, openly displaying his curiosity, as well as his fear. He leaned to him and touched his lips to his, slowly, and gently, as was the human custom. Kanda stood frozen in that moment for a time, until he felt the slightest movement of his own accord. For some strange reason it sent his demon heart racing in his chest. He wanted to taste him, to know of his hidden secrets, and he slipped his long sinewy tongue into Kanda's mouth. He gasped in surprise, but he kept him from pulling away with the hand that he had woven into his silky tresses. He explored his warm cavern, intimately discovering his treasures, and was shocked when Kanda's own fleshy tongue touched against his. He deepened the kiss, allowing it to become a bit more intense. Not so much to scare him, but enough to drive him on.  He needed his. His body ached to enter into his warmth. He could smell Kanda's own arousal growing. It swirled around them like delicious incense, igniting his youkai blood.   Kanda gasped and squealed, as more small bumps covered his body Cold, little miko? Do not fear. I shall warm you soon enough." He whispered into his ear. His voice was husky with unspent desire and it only served to make her shiver all the more. Kanda felt the smooth silk against his back and his warmth settling above him. His hot mouth moved to his neck where he began a torturous trail of nips and open kisses down his shoulder to down past his chest. He looked up at him then and held his gaze as he sucked in one caramel tip and then the other. He felt like such a wanton whore for the traitorous things that were happening to his body. He arched against him and moaned in his pleasure, edging Allen on, as he suckled his sensitive flesh.  He pulled away with an audible 'pop', and smirked at his breathless expression. He then blew gently over the moistened peaks and watched as the tips swelled even harder. He moved away to kiss over his flat stomach, smelling the delightful aroma that filled the room. It called to him and he simply could not ignore it any longer.  His trail of kisses were leading to his private spot and the thought sent Yu into a near panic. "No. You can't!" He cried as he tried to scoot away.  He chuckled and looked up from his journey. "I can... and I will." He pried his slender legs apart, much to Kanda's distress, and looked up to hold his gaze. He looked absolutely frantic. He then leaned down and licked slowly over lower parts, and watched as he nearly screamed from the sensation. He decided right then, that he wanted to hear him scream. He wanted him to scream out from the pleasure that he gave him. Again he slid his tongue over his shaft, but this time with more pressure. It slipped easily over to the tip to caress the top jewel above. Her hips rose up and he cried out as she grasped the silken coverlet beneath her. He grinned mischievously then and said, "You will scream for this Allen, Kanda. Accept your fate and enjoy my gift to you."He then dove in, pulling him gently lavishing his swollen bud with his affections. He then slipped a single digit inside his tight sheath and marveled at his clenching muscles. He stretched him gently and added a second finger to the first. Sliding his tongue over his tip like he was devouring a rare delicacy. His tiny body writhed and squirmed beneath his ministrations. Soon his screams filled the air and it was sweet music to his ears. His very first climax rose quickly and exploded with magnificent splendor. He bucked his hips shamelessly into his face as he lapped up his weeping essence. His breaths were hard and ragged as he fought to regain control. Her body shook with tiny aftershocks, while Allen licked Kanda's cum from his fingers clean.   "Mmmm.. You taste as good as you smell, my Kanda. You have pleased this Allen with your song." His deep baritone voice was riddled with passion. His arousal was growing painful now. He had to be inside him, and soon. He moved up to lavish kisses and nips upon his neck as he traced his virginal body with his wondering hands. He moaned and hissed when he felt his erection prod at his tight opening. He slipped it between his secure hole with a push of his hips, sliding in his swollen nub. He watched his face contort in pleasure. He found that the sight excited him more than he could ever have thought possible.   He lowered his lips to the shell of her ear and growled low, loving the way her body shivered and those tiny bumps appeared over his flesh. He moved his hand down and grasped his length. It was rock hard and fully engorged. It would be a very tight fit. "Kagome. Listen to me. This is going to hurt you very terribly, but you have the word of this Allen, that the pain will recede, leaving pleasure in its wake." He felt Kanda's body tense upon his words and he silently cursed the fact that he was a virgin. "Relax.... just relax and let me in." He pushed, and the thick-mushroomed head popped in. He groaned and grunted at the tight, hot, warmth. He pushed slowly, stretching him little by little, allowing him time to adjust to his invasion. He reached his maidenhead, and held still until he took her mouth in a deep searing kiss. Then he thrust his narrow hips forward and ripped through his barrier, embedding himself completely in his tight quivering passage.   He pulled away and screamed.   He pulled away and gasped.   " Gods... Kanda, such a tight fit" He uttered through broken, panting, breaths.   "GUH it hurts." Kanda cried through tightly clenched teeth. As one Tear dropped down his cheek, and he leaned forward and licked this face clean. He held still while whispering in his ear. "You are so beautiful, Kanda. So soft, and so tight. You feel so good to me. A light in the darkness..." His softly spoken words of comfort did little to ease the intense pain between her legs, but it made his heart feel just a little bit better.   They remained frozen like that for quite some time until his lover asked him, "Has the pain eased?" Kanda opened his tightly clenched eyes, realizing that where there had been excruciating agony, there was now a throbbing ache. He looked into his shining golden eyes, tinged now with threads of crimson. His face was flushed and his breathing was ragged. He nodded, "Hai. It has."He breathed a sigh of relief, for he knew not how much longer he could have withstood the urge to plunge himself into him over and over. He had to have the friction to quench the hard aching need. He slowly pulled out, and he gasped at the sensation. He watched his face as he pushed it all the way back in, forcing his tight passage to grant him entrance. He could smell his virginal blood in the air and it called to his baser instincts. It took all of his control to keep the beast at bay.   God... the feel of him. So hot. So damn tight. Squeezing him with slick, clenching, molten heat. Each thrust, and each pull sent him into frenzy. He watched as beneath him his head tossed from side to side as her hips rose up to meet his thrusts. Soon the sounds of slapping flesh joined the deep male grunts and his feminine moans. Faster and faster he humped his little miko, until he was slamming his staff deep into his depths. His heart was pounding a furious pace and his mind began to swim away from him.   "AH...Uhh. Alllleeeen! A...Al. Allen!" he cried out as Allen rode him. Kanda could do nothing now but hold on, as he worked his body at an inhuman pace. Suddenly his voice, now rough and bestial, broke through her haze of sinful pleasure. "Her eyes sprang open and she met his gaze, which was no longer that odd shining gold, but a fierce crimson. The smooth lines upon his cheeks had grown ragged and his smooth silken hair was dancing about in some unseen force. He looked feral, and it frightened her, but his assault on her pleasure point was making it hard to focus. Time and time again he hit it and he felt a strange building of pressure deep inside. It built until he could contain it no longer and Kanda threw back his head while arching his body up. "AHHH!!!! AAALLLLEEENNN!!!!"His pathetic human claws scratched a thin bloody trail down his pale muscled back while he pounded his swollen cock into his core. Kanda came and tried cry out in an inaudible cry His beast had crept up and merged with him and now they were one, both sharing the pleasures. He leaned back and howled as he slammed his rod into him tight depths. It was wondrous and overwhelming, the sensations he derived from his body. He reached his peak over and over, time and again as he rode him hard, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in to the hilt. He pulled his leg up to penetrate deeper and his screams became one long blissful melody, until he felt his own release looming near. A deep, guttural growl built to a crescendo until he roared ferociously to the heavens as his seed spilled forth into his hot, milking depths. With each hard pump of his youkai heart more of his essence filled him, and the beast reveled in the ecstasy. He collapsed to Kanda body and sank his long fangs into his shoulder, ignoring his pained cry and drawing his sweet blood into his mouth. Her miko power tingled and sizzled against his tongue and he delighted in the erotic feel of it. He loved the way it slid down his throat. Soon his body felt alive with the whisper of his power flowing through his veins. It was marvelous, and exotic, and something that he would never, ever, want to lose. He pulled away, and licked there cum away affectionately, careful to seal Kanda crevice with his healing saliva. He whimpered daintily as he did this, and it made him smile. Allen rolled to the side and collapsed, completely spent, with the taste of him still lingering on his lips. "You are mine now Kanda, and I will never let you go."   Kanda lay silently, drifting in between the world sleep and consciousness. He heard the softly spoken words uttered by his lover, and found that they didn't frighten her quite as badly as they would have before.  

  ~~~***~~~  

The morning came much too early for Allen. He moved his limbs slowly, wondering at the ache in his muscles. Kanda whimpered beside him, and fluttered his long lashes to peek at him. He leaned in close and nuzzled the mark on his neck before whispering, "I will have water brought to clean you, and food. You will remain here and await my return." Kanda sighed and nodded, before drifting back to sleep. He watched him for a moment, still amazed at what had happened. He had discovered a pleasure that surmounted anything in this life, and he had marked him as his own. He cursed himself for the lack of control, but what was done was done. He simply dreaded telling his father what he had done Oh yes, father was going to pay him back now ten fold.  With a heavy sigh Allen splashed some water on himself and wiped it away with a fresh cloth. He then donned his clothing, armor and swords, before stepping out into the morning fog. His guards smiled brightly at him, with blatant humor. It was obvious that their lord enjoyed his rut very much by the sound of his release the previous night. The youkai ignored them and headed to his father's tent. He swept inside and strode up to his father, who was seated on a cushion before a large map of the territories.   "Ah my son. I assume that you have released the stresses from your body and are once again ready to divide and conquer?" Mana said jovially.   "Hun." Was Allen's stoic reply! Hanyou poured three cups of the warm rice wine and passed a cup to his father, then Allen. His father raised the cup for a toast. "To the victor goes the spoils! Drink up my sons, for the House of かい will never be the same!"   

Jiendo

(The End) 

8

Darius Wheeler 


End file.
